


Survivor

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [28]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake looks for Yang after a nasty skirmish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3z71ds/survived_ookaminoki/cyjqfbl?context=3
> 
> Source: http://ookaminoki.tumblr.com/image/136389073753

There were fights, and then there were _fights_ ones where everything was real and you fought for your life.

This was one of the latter.

Blake felt the adrenaline flush from her body in one single sigh, feeling her limbs shake as she surveyed the battlefield.

Grimm. So may Grimm. More than the surveys had predicted, almost too many.

_Yang. Where was Yang?_

The thought hit her like a lighitng bolt, and she pivoted, looking for the blonde hair in the smoking corpses.

_Where was she?_

Then Blake saw the body, collapsed against a jutting rock.

_No. Please Dust no._

It was like running in a dream. No, a nightmare. One she wasn't waking up from.

Blood. There was blood.

Blake tried to recall her training, bending down next to Yang, checking for a pulse, a breath, a sign of life.

_Yes? No?_

Something fluttered under her fingers.

_Yes._

Blake gently eased the blood-mattes hair away from Yang's head, revealing a nasty gash. Blood streaked Yang's face, but Blake could see her partner's nostrils flare ever so slightly.

"Oh thank Dust." Blake whispered. "You're alive."

Yang opened her right eye, the one not closed by the blood.

"Of course I am." She said softly, wincing as Blake hugged her. "It's just a scratch."

She inspected her wound with her fingers, hissing as she traced the wound.

"That'll heal up nicely. Can't have my good looks tarnished, now can I?"

Blake found herself smiling.

"Of course not." She replied, kissing Yang.


End file.
